


Always There

by TheAngelThyla



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Baby Sam Winchester, Driving, Feels, Fluff, Impala Feels, Impala Fic, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, POV Inanimate Object, Sleeping in the Impala, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelThyla/pseuds/TheAngelThyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the Impala told from the perspective of the ol' girl, herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sentient!Impala](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/115684) by whattheheckideckipadalecki. 



> I came across a post on Tumblr (http://yes-miss-alyss.tumblr.com/post/119066992270/) and a friend of mine talked me into writing something based on it. Blame her for all subsequent feels.

On April 24, 1967, I rolled off the line at a GM plant in Janesville.  
So much noise all around me; I didn't know which way was up.  
I ended up bein' sold to a man by the name of Sal Moriarty. Nice fella, even if he was on the juice a bit much.  
He and I used to go 'round on the weekends passing out Bibles to the poor. Whenever somebody'd ask why, he'd just tell 'em he was, "gettin' folks right for Judgment Day." Never really did understand what that meant.  
After a few years, the three fuel lines Sal had blocked ended up doin' him in, so I got sent to Rainbow Motors in Lawrence, Kansas. Little town, but such nice, friendly people.  
I was parked near a big ol' yella' Volkswagen that this young Marine came lookin' to buy, but a stranger talked him outta it. Told him to buy me, 'stead.  
When John ('cause that was the Marine's name) went and showed me to his girl, Mary, she wasn't none too pleased. But she came around... Eventually.  
Later on that night, John ended up havin' his neck broke by some yellow-eyed devil. Finally understood what Sal meant when he was talkin' 'bout those bein' evil.  
Mary ended up makin' a deal to fix John up, which made me happy but nervous. Somethin' 'bout "the road to Hell" and "good intentions" beepin' a few horns.  
Those two ended up married and eventually two baby boys came off the line, in their turns.  
Dean-o was a curious little thing. He was always lookin' to fix whatever's broken and always helpin' anyone in need of it. He was gonna be somethin' special, I could tell.  
Sammy: Now that little firecracker was gonna be somethin' special, too. But I couldn't tell you what; jus' had a feelin'.  
Mary'd take her boys to church e'ery Sunday, much to John's chagrin. From what I could tell from their conversations on the way home whenever he came with, he slept most of the sermon. Every time.  
Couple'a months after baby Sammy was born, the house burnt down. Dean came running outta the house, litte Sammy in his arms and tears streamin' down his face.  
John came runnin' out a minute later, but not Mary.  
Guess it was time for the devil to collect his dues.  
  


* * *

  
John went on after the devil that killed his girl and took the boys with 'im.  
Those two ended up spending some nights in my back seat, even in the snow. John'd wake up to my heaters blaring full blast and the windows covered in frost and throw a royal fit when he realized how much gas I was using up. But he still couldn't stop me from doin' it.  
Most nights they'd stay in a motel, though, where it was warmer. But for a while, Dean would sneak out every night and climb in my passenger seat. He'd cry himself to sleep and I'd turn on my radio to play "Hey Jude" to stave off the nightmares. He just passed it off as a "power surge" when he got older.  
We ended up travelin' all over the country and the boys got bigger.  
Whenever Sammy'd need something, I'd shimmy a little until whatever he needed rolled out from under a seat. Dean didn't ask for much so I just shimmied whenever he seemed like he needed a pick-me-up.  
Whenever John would go into a town during the summer, he'd warn the boys to keep the windows rolled up but I'd hold 'em down so they wouldn't get too hot. Always ground John's gears when they worked fine later.  
And a lot of the time, John would take me on "hunts" where he'd get out and come back later all bloody and torn up. Sometimes he'd be gettin' ready to get out and somethin' big and mean would come lurking around. I'd lock the doors and start blaring my horn loud as you like to scare the thing off. John would get out later, cursing up a storm, and start kicking my tires like I did somethin' wrong. Never did understand it. He acted like he _wanted_ to fight the creature.  
  


* * *

  
On January 24, 1996, John tossed my keys over the hood to Dean. Said he was "glad to be rid of me."  
Dean-o took me on a "joy ride" all over the town we were in, showing me off and calling me "Baby." Didn't really like the name much, but it's grown on me to the point I couldn't answer to anything else if I tried.  
He got distracted and would'a ran a red light if I hadn't've stuck to my breaks. And unlike his daddy, he just patted my wheel and told me, "thanks, girl."  
Made me feel mighty proud of the boy I'd raised.  
Couple months later, John's leaning against his new truck (the 90's piece o' scrap metal) and he asks Dean how he's dealing with me. Dean just smiled and told him how amazing I was.  
  
  
Four years ago, Sammy left us to go to college. I was never prouder but John didn't feel the same sentiment. Told Sammy to go and not come back. I coulda road-hauled him...  
But now John's missin' and Dean's goin' t' get Sammy to help him look.  
I'll finally have my two boys together again.  
I sure hope everything turns out alright...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are great but comments are better. Please give me feedback!!!!


End file.
